Mix Match
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: For a moment and no more he feels disgusted and dirty and maybe that’s what makes it so good. The secret they have to keep, the lies they have to tell. EffyTony to begin with. Incest, swearing, sex scenes, drug use.
1. Effy and Tony

Disclaimer: I don't own the show skins, characters or orignial plots.

Warnings: Anyone who gets offended by incest, swearing or sex scenes should not read this.

* * *

They're running out of food and clothes, there's hardly anything in the cupboards and there are piles upon piles of dirty laundry everywhere. The house is a mess but their dad is away on business and their mum is too out of it to even notice. So the house stays dirty, the cupboards stay empty and the laundry stays unclean.

Effy goes out almost every night dressed in short skirts and revealing tops and each night Tony watches from his bedroom window as a boy reveals himself from the bushes and takes her arm and they walk away laughing like lunatics.

Sometimes he'll follow her to a club if he doesn't like the look of the guy. Sometimes he'll sit at the bar wondering why his friends don't visit anymore or why Michelle still won't speak to him. Sometimes he'll watch Effy from a distance, rubbing herself against men and women alike and _wish_ it was him.

Sometimes is tonight.

She prances down the stairs, hair a mess, make-up smudged and clothes looking years too small for her. Tony stands at the doorway being the over-protective big-brother he often is. She kisses his cheek and says goodbye without a care knowing that she'll see him later at the club.

When she's almost down the end of the road he grabs his jacket and exits the house, locking up and silently saying sorry to his mum who is oblivious to what is going on. He walks slowly, keeping in toe with Effy and her choice of boy tonight but always staying far enough away so as not be seen by her toy.

The bouncer at the club greets her with a smile and chats to her for a minute about random things. Effy shouldn't be allowed in the club, she's not even 18. Sure enough though the bouncer lets her past and Effy and her boy toy disappear from sight.

Tony gives the bouncer a nod, the bouncer knows Tony well. Tony was a regular before the accident and now he's only here to look out for Effy. He lets Tony past and Tony races in to the crowd bustling with drunken bodies.

A swarm of people surround him but he pushes past to a clearing at the bar and orders a drink. This will most likely be his look out point for the night. He'll watch for Effy here and when he finally catches her eyes he will take care not to lose her from sight and when she finally decides it's home time he will follow after her and wait till her boy toy disappears.

He didn't expect so many people here but there are, including his former friends. Tony sees Sid and Chris and Jal sitting in a corner, clearly off their faces and he sees Michelle near by dancing with a boy and Maxxie and Anwar dancing too. He misses that sometimes, his friends and who he was with them but then he thinks, if they were such good friends they'd visit once in awhile instead of pretending he doesn't exist.

A girl comes up to him, as drunk as can be she asks if he wants a drink but he tell her he already has one. She giggles and snorts like it's attractive that she's almost passed out but he brushes her off to the next awaiting male and keeps his eyes fixed on Effy.

Effy is still squished between two male bodies, dancing her cares away. Tony sees Michelle go over and hug Effy like they're old friends. What Michelle doesn't know is that Effy currently hates her for abandoning her brother. How dare Michelle claim to love him and then leave him when he needed her most! So, he made a mistake, he went down on a guy, he wanted a new experience, you can't blame him for that. Now he's recovering from a serious accident and she doesn't want anything to do with him. How she hates that Michelle still has a grip on her brother.

Michelle disappears back into the crowd and Tony notices the way Sid watches Effy protectively like Effy is as much Sid's sister as she is Tony's. It's not like that anymore. Sid shouldn't care. It's wrong that Sid can care about Effy but not about Tony.

Tony disappears to the bathroom to get away from the noise, he finds Maxxie in there taking some pills. It's a few seconds before Maxxie registers who Tony is and it's quite awkward to be stuck in such a small proximity with someone who hasn't spoken to you in a few weeks.

Maxxie says a soft hello and asks how Tony is. Fine, Tony says, no thanks to my friends he adds. Maxxie looks guilty like he should. He should be helping Tony recover instead of avoiding him. It's hard on us, Maxxie says, hoping Tony would understand, but Tony doesn't. Hard on them? They're not the ones who can't remember parts of the last few years of their lives are they?

Tony storms out of the bathroom, furious at all his so-called friends. He races past Chris and Sid who barely notice Tony at all. Effy is on her own tonight, Tony can't be here. He can't sit at the bar by himself watching Effy dance her cares away while all Tony's are there not even caring that Tony is alone.

He leaves, races out the door. Even the bouncer is astounded. He walks as quickly as he can down the ally way and it's only then he hears the dull yell of his name coming from a familiar girl voice. It's Effy. Of course it is. Who else could it have been? Michelle? Not likely.

Wait! Tony! She yells out and he stops. Effy takes time to catch up to him but when she does she asks him what's wrong. He tells her what's wrong and that he just couldn't be there so she offers him spliff in hope to calm him down. He at first rejects it, knowing he shouldn't but then he accepts it knowing it'll help.

They walk home together, quietly creeping inside even though their mum is too drunk to hear and their father isn't home. They each go to their separate rooms, Effy climbs into bed with just her underwear and a shirt on and Tony just his boxers.

Not 5 minutes later does Tony's phone give a blip and he stupidly mistakes that the text might be from Michelle. It's not though, like usual. It's from Effy, his sister next door.

_Michelle's a bitch. Don't worry about her, Tone' I love you, that's all that matters._

It's like she can read his mind but in fact she can't. She's just a good sister and that's what makes her special. He replies clumsily, still making stupid mistakes with spelling as he texts, he hasn't quite got the hang of it and Effy laughs quietly as she reads her reply.

_Why wnot she cmoe see me Eff?_

Effy feels sorry for Tony. All his friends abandoned him after the accident. Sure Sid stayed for a few days, Maxxie stayed for a few weeks after Tony woke up but in the end didn't they all abandon him anyway? Even Michelle didn't want to see Tony. They all think it's too hard to see Tony like this but how hard must it actually be on Tony who has forgotten about to write and read and sometimes speak.

_She's a tosser, Tone'. I love you, I always will._

Tony feels funny when Effy says I love you because it's not the way she's supposed to say I love you to him. She says it like there's something else and Tony knows there is. They've shared kisses and sometimes touches but nothing more. Effy likes to play, she loves to tease and touch but Tony feels odd when they do, like it's wrong – and it is.

_Cmoe reed to me Effy._

She welcomes the text like an invitation and heads to Tony's room without bothering to dress. Still in her underwear and shirt she hops in beside Tony and picks up the book. Her words are soft and slow and warm by his ear and usually this makes him tired but tonight there's a different approach, he doesn't feel tired at all.

Effy closes the book and straddles Tony's waist, sometimes she thinks she can read Tony's mind and maybe she can. He lets slip a groan, the desire in his boxers obvious. Why was it only when Effy was around he could manage an erection? He found it impossible to get an erection thinking about Michelle or any other girl and for awhile he thought he might be gay, but thinking about Maxxie or any guy didn't do the trick either.

Tony closes his eyes, like maybe doing that will take Effy's face away but it doesn't, her face is burned into his head. She grinds her hips into his even though she knows it's wrong. She wants to fuck her brother, touch him, taste him, she wants him to pound her into the bed and make her scream as she cums.

She bites her lip and shoves a hand down his boxers, Tony gasps as she strokes him. He feels that feeling, that tightness in his stomach and he knows he's close even though he forgets what it feels like. Effy knows too, she feels him twitch but she refuses to let him without her getting off too.

Fuck me Tony. She pleads with her eyes and he doesn't want to say no, not to her. She pulls her knickers off, throws them to the floor and Tony's boxers follow suit, hanging on the door. They rub together, cock on cunt, the feeling of being together is almost too good.

Effy slams down onto him, she doesn't care for protection, she's on the pill and she's sure Tony doesn't have STD's. He groans and cries out at the feeling, it's been a long time since he's had sex. The tightness of his sister's cunt and just the overall feeling of fucking Effy is almost too much.

For a moment and no more he feels disgusted and dirty and maybe that's what makes it so good, the fact that he's not supposed to want to lick her cunt clean or pound into her at all. The secret they have to keep, the lies they have to tell, that's what makes the fucking so much better they think.

Tony takes her hips and pushes her down harder. She screams for more, harder Tony, harder. Fuck me Tony. She cries out. They're loud and their mum is in the house but neither think she'll remember or even care if she finds out. Anthea is too wasted, too medicated to remember. She'll never remember that she heard her children fucking upstairs.

Effy rakes her nails across his chest, leaving her mark and making him wince. She's like a vicious cat, claws scratching across his chest. She wants to dominate and she is because at the moment she knows better than he does. He forgets how to touch a girl, how to lick and taste and suck he forgets how to pump hard and make a girl cum.

They take pride knowing that outsiders would never know, maybe they're in love with each other and that's what gets them off. He bruises her skin, gripping tighter then before, she gives a whimper but he doesn't let go. She likes it rough, she likes it when you bite and scratch and bruise. He slams her harder she screams for more.

Make me cum Tony. Effy tells him grinding herself down onto him as far as she can go. Her marks have drawn blood, now trickling slowly down his skin, she licks it clean and revels in the taste. Effy is sick, she's twisted and fucked up, she likes the taste of blood and feel of pain and most of all screwing her older brother.

Tony opens his eyes to see a smirk on his little sister's lips, her mouth parts just a tiny bit and her eyes are half-lidded. Right then he thinks he's never seen someone more beautiful then her, his little sister lioness, his dangerous, devil secret.

She tightens just in time and cums better than she ever has. Her cunt clamps around Tony's cock as she screams his name over and over. She leans her body down, her lips meeting his ear. Cum inside your sister, Tone'. She whispers and that's what sends him over the edge.

It's sick to want your sister, to want to claim her yours but he does and that makes him cum. He shoots his seed inside her, filling her with delight, she gasps and moans and whimpers at the feeling, closing her beautiful eyes.

He reaches for her face, to touch those pretty lips. Kiss me, Effy, kiss me. He asks, she does as she is asked. She lies beside him, half naked in his bed, she doesn't feel disgusted, dirty or regretful. If anything she feels fulfilled and blissful, like she's just experienced something worth living for and maybe she has.

She falls asleep in his bed, her head against his chest. His little sister, once innocent and pure he fucked her to oblivion and now she's tainted and a whore. He feels disgusted but not because he had sex with Effy but because he made her who she is.

* * *

My first skins fic ever! I only recently got into this show and watched both seasons. I think Effy and Tony are interesting so I wanted to write something about them. Originially this was going to a one shot between them but it's not although future chapters will be based on all the other characters as well. Reviews are really inspirational.


	2. Tony and Maxxie

He feels guilty for abandoning his once oldest friend. He feels terrible about not being there for Tony when he needed him most. He left him vulnerable and all alone and it tears him up inside at night.

Maxxie lies there every night, ear plugs in his ears listening to sad music. His fingers would tap on his hips and sometimes his feet would tap along as well. Then he'd sit up and go to his computer and scan through all the folders of photos for the ones he labelled 'Me and Tone'.

Sometimes he would sit there and just stare at them for hours. He would take note of the shape of Tony's hair or the whiteness of his teeth, he would take note of the shirt he was wearing – and sometimes not wearing. Other times he would find that hidden folder of pictures he had taken of Tony that Tony wasn't aware of. Pictures that maybe Tony wouldn't like Maxxie to have.

There are all together 7 photos in this folder labelled 'Tony'. Each photo is taken with care and always depict the fact that Tony is either too drunk to notice, asleep or without care. Most of the photos Tony is barely clothed. Maxxie's second favourite photo is the one of Tony and him in just their board shorts. His favourite is Tony naked and Tony has no idea Maxxie has a photo of him naked.

He'll agree that yes, it is kind of perverse and stalker like to have a photo like this but Maxxie couldn't help it. It was just a one time thing, Tony was staying at his house and he'd just gotten out of the shower and Maxxie was waiting for Tony to dress and he opened the door slightly to check if Tony was dressed and there Tony was, naked and admiring himself in Maxxie's mirror. Maxxie pulled out his phone quickly and snapped the picture before Tony re-dressed.

Sometimes, particularly late at night when his parents are asleep Maxxie will take his pants and underwear off and masturbate to that picture.

Sometimes is tonight.

He clicks on the hidden folder and brings up the picture of Tony naked. For a second Maxxie just admires it until he feels the twitch in his cock and the arousal begin. When his cock stands erect Maxxie places his hand around his erection and strokes it slowly. He's done this so many times he's lost count.

Maxxie is breathless and almost finished when his mobile rings and he's tempted not to answer it until he peeks at the caller ID and sees Tony's name. He can't ignore his former childhood friend forever.

"Hey." Maxxie answers.

"Hey."

They are silent and Maxxie is almost prepared to keep going in the hope Tony won't notice.

"I'm sorry about the club thing Tone'."

"Me too."

"Come over yeah? I need you Maxxie."

He hangs up and Maxxie is torn between blowing Tony off and continuing his night of endless masturbating over pictures of Tony – or going to Tony and _hoping_ Tony might just be interested or take a hint that Maxxie is at least.

Maxxie leaves, unable to resist the urge and sets off for Tony's. He knows Anthea isn't doing well, she's not coping and he knows Tony's dad isn't home. He also knows Effy has taken this all pretty badly, he sees her all the time at clubs when she should be at home.

When he gets there he knocks just as Effy opens the door to leave. He gives her what he thinks is a friendly smile but she just walks past him in a ridiculously short skirt and revealing top and he takes that as a hint she doesn't want to talk.

He finds Tony in his bedroom flustered. Maxxie's mind drifts to dirty things immediately, like maybe Tony had been jerking off seconds before Maxxie got here but it soon vanishes when Tony looks at Maxxie with sad eyes.

"I need help. My hands aren't working again and Effy won't help."

Maxxie nods and tentatively reaches over to undo the button on Tony's pants. He gulps and tries thinking of everything but Tony's cock but it's hard (Not Tony's cock) not to and Tony notices the slight red tinge to Maxxie's normally pale cheeks.

"You alright, Max?"

"Fine."

He unzips the pants and helps Tony remove them from his legs. Tony sits awkwardly on his bed in just his boxers. Maxxie looks down in embarrassment and to his horror finds that his pants are bulging.

"Uh Tone…I think I might go."

Tony reaches out and grabs the hem of Maxxie's shirt.

"What's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't embarrassed of this are you?" Tony asks as his hand cups Maxxie's erection.

Maxxie gasps quite girlishly.

"No. Nothing to be embarrassed of." Maxxie smirks finally.

Tony stands up and places his free hand on Maxxie's shoulder while his other hand works Maxxie outside of his boxers. Maxxie for a second thinks this is all a dream. How could this possibly be true? Tony wasn't gay, the thing back in Russia was a stupid Tony mistake.

It takes them all of four minutes to be completely naked.

"I thought your hands weren't working?" Maxxie asks quite breathless.

"I lied."

Tony pauses for a second to look at a picture of him and Effy. Effy his sister whom he had sex with the other night. She was acting now as if it hadn't happened and Tony wasn't sure if that was good or not. Maxxie took Tony's cock and squeezed it gently.

Maxxie was sure he wanted Tony to fuck him. He wanted to feel his long time crush inside him and feel the exact moment when Tony goes over the edge and spills himself inside of Maxxie.

"Please Tone." Maxxie pleaded.

He almost slapped himself for pleading. Maxxie had never pleaded or begged any of his sexual partners for anything. Tony was different though wasn't he? Tony wasn't some random guy he met in a club he was Tony, his childhood best friend who he developed a crush on and somehow ended up in his arms fully naked.

Maxxie knew he should stop and push Tony away. What the hell was he doing? He had already ruined things once when he let Tony go down on him in Russia and he was only just making things up to Michelle now, if Michelle ever found out about this she would kill Tony and him. At least he would die happy right?

"Bend the fuck over." Tony demanded.

Maxxie wasn't sure whether he wanted to take that kind of treatment from Tony but he loved the way Tony said it. He bent over Tony's bed and looked back at Tony lustfully. Tony stroked himself and for a second Maxxie was unsure how much this would hurt, Tony was quite big and Maxxie had never had someone that big.

Tony rubbed the head of his cock against Maxxie, eliciting a gasp from Maxxie who was ready to explode. He didn't want to wait another 10 minutes or even 5 he wanted Tony inside him fucking him to oblivion now and no later.

Like Tony could read his mind he pushed inside Maxxie let a low growl escape his mouth. Maxxie grasped the sheets on Tony's bed and bit his lip. He was sure if he bit harder his lip would bleed but it was about all he could do to stop himself from crying out for Tony to stop…he didn't want Tony to stop. If he said stop maybe Tony would realise what he was doing and walk away. Maxxie didn't want that.

"I can see why guys like this so much." Tony whispered as he lent over and kissed Maxxie's shoulder.

Maxxie wanted to ask if that meant Tony was joining the gay club. He wanted to know if that meant he wanted to be Maxxie's boyfriend. He was afraid to ask. He was afraid to say anything but a yes or no. He was even afraid to let Tony know how good it felt.

Tony thrusted into Maxxie harder this time, hitting that spot inside Maxxie. Maxxie was expecting one thing from this and that was that Tony would make sure he got himself off and then would tell Maxxie to leave but he was wrong. As Tony started to set the pace he reached around Maxxie's waist and took his cock from Maxxie's hand and stroked it. Maxxie almost couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Say something, Maxxie." Tony growled.

His mind raced with appropriate things to say. He could tell Tony that letting him fuck him was possibly the best feeling in the world but all that could escape was a measly groan followed by a gasp. Tony smirked.

Of course Tony smirked. He was loving that fact that he had reduced Max to little girly gasps and groans, he was loving that fact that he _knew_ he was the only guy to ever do that to Maxxie. Tony was smug and he knew Maxxie wouldn't be able to string together a sentence.

Tony started to thrust faster inside Maxxie and his hand lost it's rhythm. Soon enough Tony let go of Maxxie's cock and grabbed hold roughly of Maxxie's hips. Maxxie fumbled to find his erection and stroke it himself. Tony didn't care. Tony was concerned about getting himself off, not Maxxie as well.

"Almost ready Max?" Tony groaned.

"Mhmm."

Tony lent over and bit into Maxxie's shoulder hard, Maxxie would have yelled out in pain if he hadn't have felt Tony cum inside him. His sudden pain was over taken with pleasure and straight after Maxxie was spilling himself of Tony's bed almost unable to contain his pleasure.

Maxxie collapsed just as he finished, Tony collapsing with him. Both boys were breathless. Tony pulled out of Maxxie and stumbled to his feet, sweat apparent on his forehead.

"Fuck me. I can really see why fags like this kind of shit."

Maxxie rolled over onto his back on Tony's bed and looked up at Tony. Tony smirked. Maxxie wasn't sure why until he looked down and saw the cum that was on his abdomen. Tony straddled Maxxie and licked his lips.

"Tone, no. Please, I'll cum again if you do."

"That's my plan." Tony grinned.

"Tony…"

But Maxxie had no time to stop him because Tony lent down and licked across Maxxie's abdomen. He didn't particularly like the taste of cum but he was all for making Maxxie pretty speechless again and that's exactly what he did. The more Tony licked the more Maxxie would twitch and within a few seconds Maxxie had cum again, this time all over Tony's chest.

"You're turn." Tony grins.

They fuck four times after that, Maxxie comes six more times and Tony five. Maxxie eventually falls asleep in Tony's bed and Tony falls asleep beside him. It's not until Effy quietly creeps in does Tony stir and meet the eyes of his obviously high sister.

Effy notices Maxxie and yes, she is slightly jealous. Maxxie didn't want him, he gave him up what right does he have to come back and claim Tony his?

Tony smirks and mouths 'fuck you' to Effy who left him stranded when she left to go out. She was just playing games, she didn't mean for him to go and fuck Maxxie…although that would be hot. Effy smirks and Tony wonders why.

Effy leaves. Tony closes his eyes.

* * *

So, this is the second chapter. I know people who have reviewed were hoping for something Tony/Effy but this fic will involve all of the main skins gang in different pairings which means it's only going to be six or seven chapters long but will end with Tony/Effy. Please tell me what you think. Next is Maxxie/Anwar


End file.
